federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - September, 2387
This page chronicles posts #16891-17010 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2387. *CP - August, 2387 *CP - October, 2387 Earth Plots Second Week Back on Earth, LINCOLN TREDWAY is having issues with his little brother MALCOM PARKER and they get into a fight. Link goes outside and his mother SUSAN PARKER talks to him about his brother, his father and he brings up Karyn on Bajor. Bajor Plots First Week Exploring through the Una-Savoi house, BENJAMIN WOLFE and KARYN DAX-WOLFE find a horrid discovery when they snoop into Katal’s closet and see the sex swing. When MARCUS WOLFE comes to pick up KARYN and BENJAMIN from KATAL UNA’s he is annoyed that she tells him off about having Tara around their son and they leave with some hard feelings. KARYN gets BENJAMIN back to the house and then surprises him with NERU, an overly devote Bajoran, who thinks Benjamin is awesome just because Marcus is his father. They kiss but then she faints, which annoys Ben. At school for the first day, BENJAMIN and KARYN get into trouble from the math teacher when they act up in class. After a stint in the principal’s office they get a week’s detention. When MARCUS speaks to BENJAMIN about why he acted up, he explains that instead of being grounded that Benjamin will have to just meet new people every day and report back to him. TARA VONDREHLE and MARCUS get together again and discuss the idea of starting a petition in order to get Zayn out of the Klingon prison with the help of Jake Sisko. BENJAMIN and KARYN are in detention when they use thought-speak to get on the other’s nerves. Benjamin loses his cool and hits his sister before storming out. MARCUS is called in and shocked when BENJAMIN acts extremely difficult, rude and defiant. Second Week During a session with DENORIAN THAY, KARYN DAX-WOLFE talks through her troubles with Benjamin and her father. While she doesn’t like the answers she hears about men and younger woman she agrees to be more aware of Benjamin’s feelings and compromising with her father. DENORIAN tells MARCUS WOLFE that he thinks Benjamin needs a counsellor and someone to help him empathically – as well as being more positive about Carill. KATAL UNA and CARILL SAVOI have a picnic together and discuss Benjamin, their wedding and the honeymoon in order to have everything set. MARCUS and KATAL get together and try to have a talk about Benjamin’s future which involves several ideas from a new school, private tutoring and therapy: as well as hinting that Katal would like Benjamin to spend more time with her and less time at the Wolfe residence. KATAL is surprised when CHIARO DHOW comes to see her in her office and they talk about her up and coming marriage. MARCUS and KARYN have a sit down to talk about what she discussed with Denorian in her session and how they will work together to fix the issues. When BENJAMIN comes back to the house, MARCUS continues to get frustrated with her son and his aloof behaviour. TARA VONDREHLE is going to her first dance which was sponsored by the Hebitians to get more fundraising. While there, she meets CHIARO and gets a little drunk before he brings her home. When CHIARO and TARA converse more he realizes who she is (wife of the doctor who cured him) and they just make out briefly before he leaves. In the morning, TARA is struggling at school because she is hungover and MARCUS arrives to tell her the bad news that her petition angered the Klingons and Zayn was hurt badly. TARA later gets a call from SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN and the two go out for dinner and talk about her relationship issues. BENJAMIN leaves into the treehouse at night and this worries KARYN so she follows him up. She is shocked to find he has cut himself really badly on purpose and they talk about their problems and he promises to change. MARCUS goes to see TARA once more and when she lets it slip that she had been around another man, he explains he loves her, but is more shocked she loves him back. Third Week In the morning, BENJAMIN WOLFE wakes up and MARCUS WOLFE notices a considerable difference in him. He explains he has spoken to Karyn about it and thought about some of his problems and will try to be nicer. MARCUS has a conversation with CARILL SAVOI about Benjamin and their relationship, only to realize the man isn’t that bad...even if he likes stirrups. KATAL UNA seeks out MARCUS to talk to him about Benjamin’s schooling but they get sidetracked when she goes into more detail about her suicide attempt and how recent it was. MARCUS invites TARA VONDREHLE over to relax and she explains to him she has a ‘to do’ list of things she wants to accomplish and he finds it endearing, as well as offering to help. BENJAMIN and KARYN DAX-WOLFE spend some quality time together changing the lawn mower into a dog toy for Fenrir. KATAL and MARCUS finally talk about Ben’s schooling and decide on his idea for the mornings for the non-science and her idea for the tutor in the afternoon for the sciences. On campus, TARA runs into CORBAN MADDIX who has offered to get her tickets to a musical when MARCUS runs into them and the tension is super serious. MARCUS talks to TE’JAAL on the campus about her qualifications to tutor Benjamin and decides that she is pretty able. KARYN is a little annoyed that LINCOLN TREDWAY hasn’t called her in a long time, so when he does and explains he is busy with football she is more relieved he hasn’t forgotten her. TARA is out trying hot yoga for the first time and ends up meeting KATRIONA NEBRISI only to discover they have so much in common. Fourth Week With his first day at the new school, BENJAMIN WOLFE gets to meet his new teacher SITO MARIN and they talk about what he likes to do and his expectations. He starts to appreciate that she isn’t going to force him to do something. New Qo'noS Plots First Week Getting into his duties now he has a 200 year sentence, ZAYN VONDREHLE is more than shocked when he sees the shell of the man who was once KHOAL PARDEK. Fixing the man who is in shock and shut down mentally, he refuses to kill him. THIDOS FARI arrives to the planet and masks himself as the Klingon gigolo named KORF who is in the service of MIRAAL’s cousin. Using this as an in, he explains to her if she helps get Vondrehle out he has information about more important Senator’s which need to be brought to justice. Second Week Upon hearing of a new petition from Bajor to set ZAYN VONDREHLE go the High Council has thugs beat him up very badly and he is found by MIRAAL. This is the last straw and she realizes that her leaders actions are not honourable. MIRAAL finds KORF (THIDOS FARI) and expresses to him that she will help him get Vondrehle out but they have to get the Senator first for a trade. Third Week Finally having a shuttle, MIRAAL explains to KORF (THIDOS FARI) that they will take ten days to get to the location he told them. He doesn’t seem to mind and contents himself with drinking while Mitaal continues to be antisocial. ZAYN VONDREHLE continues his rounds even if he is injured and attempts to sway a new guard but is unable. Backpost Second Week Discovering at the gates of Asgard the 12 Ioan children YINTAR IOAN had with Amity Liu, OVI MERU confronts her leader and they are overjoyed to find Amity has left the planet and given them custody of the kids. #09 September, 2387 #09 September, 2387 #09 September, 2387